Chaubrey, an unstoppable relationship
by BechloeisLif3
Summary: Aubrey and Chloe's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

A Chaubrey Story

(Chloe's POV)

For years I have been dominated by my parents and went to my best friend/crush Aubrey's house whenever I could. But now, that was all about to change. Aubrey and I were in Aubrey's mom and dad's car and we are headed to college. Barden University to be exact. I was balling my eyes out because my parents didn't care about their youngest child leaving home for four years. "Chlo, what's wrong? You've been crying since we left." Aubrey said as she took her seat belt off and moved to the middle seat to hug me. "It's-it's-it's just that my parents don't care about me and all they like to do is hurt me." I answer hesitantly and I cry more. Aubrey puts the middle seat back seatbelt on and hugs me even tighter. "Chlo-Bear it's alright. That's now in the past and get ready for the next four years of your life." What Aubrey had said calmed me down and let me hug her for as long as possible.

(Aubrey's POV)

We finally made it to Barden and Chloe was happy. To our surprise Chloe and I got to share a dorm together, and as of that we both signed up to audition for the Barden Bellas. We came back to the dorm and Chloe started crying again. "Chlo-Bear, what's wrong?" I knew something was bothering Chloe to make her so upset. "What's the point of me living? No one loves me and no one will ever love me." That made me upset and my eyes stared to tear up. "Chlo-Bear, ever since I first met you I have loved you, you may think I love you like a sister but I love you more than that." Chloe ran straight to the bathroom and I heard her crying even more. I walk to the bathroom door and quietly knock on it. "Chlo, it's me. Do you want to talk about it?" Chloe came out of the bathroom and had stopped balling her eyes out. Mascara had been running down her face. Chloe and I walked and sat on her bed. "I-I-I love you too. I always have. I'm sorry that I ran off, I was just scared." Chloe told me.

(Chloe's POV)  
Aubrey pulled me in for a hug. "Chloe, do you want to watch a movie?" I slowly nod my head. Aubrey starts to turn on Netflix. "What movie?" We both sit on Aubrey's bed and we both get comfortable. "F-f-finding Dory." Aubrey nods and smiles and puts on Finding Dory. Aubrey and I usually snuggle up together while watching Netflix and we got popcorn and the movie started.

(Aubrey's POV)

The movie finished and Chloe is dead asleep. Chloe's arm was around me. Chloe was a heavy sleeper so I slowly pick her arm up and I got up. I lightly tapped Chloe's shoulder to wake her up. "Chlo, Chlo-Bear. Wake up gorgeous." I whispered to Chloe. Chloe soon woke up but it took her a while. "Chlo, sorry to wake you up but we have Bella's practice soon." I told her. She gets up and walks to the bathroom and fixes her hair and makeup.

(3 Years Later | Chloe's POV)

Aubrey and I made it to the rehearsal hall right on time, and the whole group knows about how Aubrey hates it when people are not at rehearsals on time. It just stresses her out. Aubrey scrunched her face with stress and as soon as that happened I knew straight away who was missing. "Bree…" I say to her. Beca was the one missing. Beca is Aubrey's little cousin, but she still stresses Aubrey a lot. Of course Aubrey loves Beca and they spend a lot of time together but Aubrey can still really hate her at times. Like now, just like now.

(Aubrey's POV)

I was stressed out and my little cousin, Beca was late. Chloe places her hand on my shoulder and it relaxes me a bit. Beca walks into the rehearsal studio. She's completely drenched and she is shivering. I run up to Beca and give her a big hug. I sit Beca down on one of the chairs and go get my water bottle because Beca's water bottle was left at my house after practice a couple of days ago. I give Beca my water bottle so she can have a drink. I place the back of my hand on Beca's forehead and she is burning up. "Beca you just sit and watch, I don't want to over work you." I say to her. "But I want to practice." I roll my eyes and look at Chloe, I know exactly what she's thinking. We nod at each other and I speak, "Beca-Boo you can practice, but if you start to feel worse than what you already do and you feel like I am over working you, just sit down."

(After Rehearsals | Chloe's POV)

Aubrey, Beca and I all walk to mine and Aubrey's room with a still-shivering Beca. We walk into our room and we sit Beca down on Aubrey's bed. Beca lays down and falls asleep straight away. Aubrey walks towards me and looks at a beautifully sleeping Beca. Beca's shivering like nothing else but sweating like she's gonna get a million dollars. Aubrey and I quietly walk out of Aubrey's room so Beca can sleep, and Aubrey goes straight to the kitchen to make hot dogs. I walk to my desk and work on the song I have been working on for a couple of months now. I start to quietly sing the song.

 _We stick together like glue,_

 _We have been together forever._

 _You're the other half of my heart._

 _You fix me when I'm broken._

 _We would always take a bullet for each other._

I stop singing the song when Aubrey yells that dinner is ready.

(Aubrey's POV)

The semi-finals have been alright, I guess. I'M GONNA KILL BECA! Beca put the song 'bulletproof' during my solo in 'The Sign' I yell at her and she storms of crying. I quickly follow her but she hails a cab before she lets me talk to her. I walk back to Chloe and the other Bella's and Chloe runs up to me as tears start to swell up in my eyes. She can see the disappointment and sadness in my eyes and gives me a big hug.

(Chloe's POV)

I pull away from the hug and look into Aubrey's eyes. The eyes that are usually green are more a greyish color. That only happens when she's sad. "Chloe, c-c-can we go back to our apartment?" I nod and we both hail a cab to get back to Barden. Aubrey sits down on our sofa in our apartment and she cries. She has been through a lot since our finals last year, and especially since, she wants to redeem herself from last years 'puke gate' is putting extra pressure on her. "Bree, are you alright?" I ask. I pull her into a hug and she decides to talk. "Chloe, I hate to admit this, but we need Beca. I want my little cousin to be protected and I'm the only one who can really do that." She takes a shaky deep breath and keeps speaking.

(Aubrey's POV)

"I feel like I lost her trust and she only has ever had me for 8 years. I want her to be able to trust me and not find me as an enemy." I cry more into Chloe's shoulder and Chloe strokes my hair. "Bree, she doesn't find you as an enemy, she loves you more than anyone else and she really needs you." Chloe puts on a movie and we sit and watch it. I soon decide to text Beca about what happened earlier.

 _Aubrey: Hey, Becs. I am so sorry about what earlier, please forgive me I love you so much. (12:00pm)_

 _Beca: Hey Bree-Bree it is all right about what happened earlier, I miss you so much. Btw, please do not tell me that you puked all over the place. (12:02pm)_

 _Aubrey: No, if I did though I would be laughing right now about that! Love you! (12:05pm)_

 _Beca: Love you too Bree-Bree! Bye! (12:06pm)_

 _Aubrey: Bye gorgeous! (12:07pm)_

(Chloe's POV)

Aubrey fell asleep during the movie, I shake her slightly to wake her up because of rehearsals and she is a light sleeper. "Bree, Bree. Aubrey wake up." She starts to stir, but she goes back to sleep straight away. She really needs the sleep, because she has been full of sleepless nights but she really needs to wake up. I shake her with a bit fiercer and she immediately jolted awake. "Bree, are you alright?" She comes into my arms and cries.

(Aubrey's POV)

Chloe and I walk into the rehearsal hall I see all of the Bella's "ALRIGHT LETS ASK NO QUESTIONS AND START CARDIO!" I yell at the group and they immediately start running, except Fat Amy. "AMY NO HORIZONTAL RUNNING!" I look at Chloe then look back to the group.

The group finished the cardio, including me. We all did about 50 laps or more. I'm dizzy. I shouldn't do so much running, but I push myself more than I push the group. "ALRIGHT! PLACES!" Everyone runs to their positions and we start. "BECA! GET IT RIGHT! YOU'RE SKIPPING MOVES!" I yell.

(Chloe's POV)

We finished rehearsals and Aubrey and I go back to our apartment. Aubrey flops onto her bed and falls asleep almost immediately. I stroke her hair and she relaxes in her sleep. I realise that she still has her high heels on, so I slip them of her feet without waking her up. She usually isn't this much of a heavy sleeper, she really needs the sleep. She would usually wake up to one touch. She is in jeans, and my experience of sleeping in jeans is not comfortable. She turns in her sleep, and moves her head onto my lap. I keep stroking her hair as she sleeps peacefully. She mumbles something in her sleep about her father, and trust me, he's a scary man.

Bree starts to shake and sweat in her sleep like she's having a nightmare. She keeps mumbling stuff in her sleep. She almost starts to cry and she mumbles again. She starts to cry and I wipe the tears off her face and I stroke her hair. Bree and I have known each other for years and she has never had a dream like this. It seems to be a pretty stressful dream, and before I know it Bree jolts up and covers her mouth. She gets up and sprints straight to the bathroom. After a couple of minutes she comes back out of the bathroom with puke all over her, and tears streaming down her face. She comes and sits on her bed with me and she immediately calms down. "Want to talk about it?" I ask her. She shakes her head furiously, as she almost starts to cry again. Aubrey looks pale and like she is going to throw up again. She starts to cry and I get a towel to wipe up her face. I come back and she is still crying, but a lot more than what she was originally.

(Aubrey's POV) "Bree sweetie, you look like you about to throw up again. You alright?" I shake my head and Chloe pulls me in for a hug. She strokes my hair as I cry into her shoulder. I feel more puke come up so I jump up and cover my mouth again, like I did when I woke up. I run to the kitchen because that is closer than the bathroom and I can't hold it in that long. I hear Chloe run up behind me. I thickly swallow and Chloe guides me to the bathroom. I quickly lean against the toilet bowl and throw up, again. Chloe rubs my back smoothly as I continue throwing up.

(The next Bella's Rehearsal | Still Aubrey's POV)

We get to the next Bella's rehearsal and everyone is here on time, except Beca. We got a call back, because we weren't going to finals but the 'Footnotes' got disqualified. We started singing, and everyone sounded HORRIBLE. "Stop! What is happening to us?" I yell and I say the first things that come out of my mouth. "Chloe, you sound like a complete horse! Stacie you are so behind choreography, and Jessica and Ashley, you sound like you haven't been here all year long!" I immediately regret about what I say, particularly to Chloe. Her eyes start to tear up.

That moment turned into complete chaos! There was a 3-way fight against Chloe, Fat Amy and I. It involved puke, puke angels and a whistle being blown. Chloe tried to get the pitch pipe from me and we ended up on the floor with Amy on top of us.

(No One's POV)

Beca walked in and all the girls had a confession circle. "Over Spring break, I made the courageous decision to remove my nodes." Everyone gasped at Chloe's confession. "The doctor said I can't sing a G-Sharp maybe ever!" Then Chloe started crying. "I thought the season was over." She sat back down and Aubrey immediately comforted Chloe.

(Aubrey's POV)

I took my hand away from Chloe's and quickly stood up. "Beca." Beca stood up. "What do we do?" I threw the pitch pipe to her, well into the vomit. "Maybe not here." Beca whispered, but louder than Lilly talks.

We walked to the abandoned swimming pool where we had the riff-off. "Aubrey, would you like to pick a song for us please." I think for a couple of seconds and figure out a song. "Bruno Mars, Just the Way You Are." Beca thinks for a minute to see who has the lead. "Okay Chloe, are you okay to take the lead?" Chloe nods.

The song was awesome, Chloe and I head back to our apartment and order take-out. Beca and I figured out an idea for the ICCA (international championship of collegiate acapella) finals. I feel like I could pass out if I hit my head on my pillow, but I promised Chloe a movie night, which I will probably fall asleep during, so I have to try and stay awake. Chloe walks back into my room and we both lay down on my bed. My eyes start to flutter shut and before I know it, I'm asleep.

(Aubrey's Dream)

" _Aubrey Posen! You are a disgrace to this family! I will not own a dyke like you. Get out of this house." I hear my father say to me. I feel that familiar churning in my stomach. "Yes Sir." I answer and walk out of the house. Luckily, Chloe lives right next door so I sprint there. I knock on the door and get answered by Chloe's mother. "Oh, hi Aubrey, what brings you here?" I just look up at her and start to cry. "Come in Aubrey, Chloe's gone out to the shops for a while. You come talk to me." I nod and walk in and sit on the sofa. "What's wrong Bree?" I keep crying while I figure out how to answer. "He-he-he… He disowned me. He kicked me out." I look up at Chloe's mom and she gives me a sympathetic look. "Aubrey… I feel so bad for you; do you want to stay here for the rest of break?" I nod, and I hear the front door open._

(Back to Reality)

I jolt awake and I have a thin layer of sweat dripping across my forehead I feel a hand rub my back and its obviously Chloe's. She continuously says soothing words in my ear. I gradually calm down over time. "You alright Bear?" Chloe asks me. I nod my head and slowly and peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

(Rehearsals)

Chloe and I walk into rehearsals and the next thing I know, I'm shaking uncontrollably. It's not that I don't trust Beca, I do I really do, it's just that I'm worry that somethings gonna happen while we work with this set list. All of the Bella's want me to let my hair down, and calm down with the control and everything. They don't know how hard it is for me to do that though, I try to push through to not just help me, but to also help the group. They look up to me as an uptight, controlling leader who is obsessed with winning. But I don't want to be known for that.

A hand grabs my hand and I look up to Chloe, who has a concerned look on her face, "you okay?" She asks me. I slowly nod my head. Tears form in my eyes and I bring my free hand up to wipe them. "Hey, what's wrong?" Chloe asks me again. I look up to her again as one lonesome tear drips down my face. "I'm scared." I answered as I wiped my face again. "What are you scared of?" I shake my head, not wanting to answer. "Is it about your dream?" I nod my head. It's only half true, but I was being honest. "Come here." She says to me, I walk up to her and she pulls me into a hug as I cry into her shoulder.

(Chloe's POV)

I send a message out to the rest of the group and say that practice is cancelled. I slowly walk Aubrey back to our dorm and we both sit on her bed. Aubrey slowly relaxes over time, and I stroke her hair so she can relax more, and I could tell immediately she visibly calms. I hear my phone buzz, so I check it and it's from Fat Amy.

 _Amy: Hey Red, why's practice cancelled?_

 _Chloe: Aubrey's not doing well. She was balling her eyes out when we got to the rehearsal space. She won't tell me why though._

 _Amy: Poor Aubrey. Hope she is alright soon. Cya Red!_

 _Chloe: Bye…_

(Aubrey's POV)

If I don't eat soon, my stomach will give up on me. Don't ask how I could throw up so much when I have no food in my system, because the answer will be that I really don't know. I don't even eat as much food as I vomit! Chloe just left to go to the shops and I am now home alone. I slowly get up and go to the pantry. I find some plain chips and pick it up and take it to the sofa. I turn on the television and watch some America's Got Talent.

I wait for Chloe to come home, and I get a phone call. I see the caller I.D and I freeze. The familiar churning in my stomach isn't working. I slowly pick up the phone and answer the phone. "Hello." I say. I wait to get a response, my stomach still churning. " _Aubrey Posen, I will be coming over in about 10 minutes see you then." BEEEEPPP._ My dad is coming over…

My breathing starts to quicken. I call Chloe as soon as the call ends. " _Hello!"_ Chloe's chirpy voice rings through the telephone. _"Bree, are you alright? It sounds like you're breathing faster than a cheetah runs!"_ I take a deep breath and place a hand on my stomach. It calms the nausea a little. "Chloe, my dad is coming here in less than 10 minutes! Please come home!" I'm almost crying to Chloe at that point. " _I'm coming."_

We end the call and I start to organize the apartment. Chloe walks through the door and I feel like crying again. My head starts to spin when I hear a knock at the door. I can't settle the familiar churning in my stomach. I feel like that if I open the door, my stomach will give up on me and there will be projectile vomit all over my father. Chloe looks at me with a look in her eyes asking if she wants me to open the door. I nod my head and go to the bathroom and lean against the toilet and start to dry-heave.

(Chloe's POV)

I invite Mr. Posen inside and let him sit on the couch. I tell him that I would be back in a few minutes with Aubrey. I walk into


	3. I'm Sorry

Im Sooooo Sorry! There will be no more of the story unless I change the story. My USB melted in the school computers and thats the only place that the story was saved. I'm sorry again, and I hope that you will read my other stories.


End file.
